Friends or Enemies?
by Marauder's Mistress
Summary: Rose finds out some shocking news that involves Mia. She decides to take matters into her own hands. Will this unite them as friends? Or will better outcomes turn out from it. There's only one thing for sure: Expect the unexpected.


**Friends or Enemies?**

I thrust the list back into my mother's hands and ran to the one place I knew she'd be. Why I was doing this, I wasn't so sure on it myself. Mia was a total cow... _complete_ cow but this devastating news needed to be told. I decided to head for the pool area, a typical girl of her personality would want to keep her appearance prim and proper. What was I going to say to her? She hated me.. and I hated her.. maybe I should have let someone else tell her the bad news but something inside me wanted me to keep running.

This news meant nothing to me but I sure could put it to good use if she decided to throw nasty comments towards me. _'No Rose, don't make the situation worse. Just tell her the news and act like a friend.' _Yeah right. Was I willing to let up everything I'd been through with this miserable, blonde haired barbie just so I could support her? Yes... I had to. Even I had my standards.

I arrived at the pool's gates panting. I scanned my eyes around the room and spotted Mia lying on a banana chair reading one of those teenage fashion magazines. I bit my lip in frustration. She'd never believe me, in fact, by telling her myself she'll hate me more. I had to take the chance. I gulped and stepped forward.

--------(o)--------

"Hi Mia." I said as nice as my temper would let me. She removed her sunglasses and sighed impatiently.

"What do you want?" She demanded in her annoying, babyish tone.

"I need to talk to you." I replied quickly.

"Fine but make it quick." She said as she rolled her eyes.

"Well you've heard about the.. second Strigoi attack... right?" I said nervously.

"I'm losing my patience." She said in a bored voice.

"Can you shut up and listen? It's important-"

"Well spit it out then you stupid slutty-"

"It's your mother!" I yelled impatiently.

"Oh do you ever shut up?" She hissed.

"No, it's not about the jokes... she's... she's.." I couldn't believe it was so hard to say. I couldn't decide whether it was because I was scared of the outcome, or because I wanted to see her miserable reaction?

"Hurry up." She yelled.

"She's been killed." I blurted.

"Oh will you- what?" She said in a disbelieving tone.

"The Strigoi, your mother was killed in the attack." I sighed.

"You're lying." Mia said through gritted teeth.

"No Mia, I'm not." I looked at her with an innocent face. I face that even she knew I wouldn't be able to pull off if I was lying.

"But.. I.. I-" Mia stuttered uncontrollably and her expression kept changing. I expected her to punch be but I got the complete opposite. Mia looked and me and cried loudly. I didn't know what to do.. we hated each other.. how was I supposed to comfort her? I thought about my own mother and bit my lip.

"I'm sorry Mia." I said quietly. She looked at me and nodded. "I don't know what you're feeling right now but, it's going to be okay.." I whispered.

"How can you say that? It won't be okay! At least you have your mother even though you two hate each other. Why does everything happen to me? All I wanted was to be accepted and everything in my life stuffs up!" Mia looked at me with cold, fierce eyes.

"You're right." I said softly. Her eyes bulged, she obviously expected one of my usual witty comments. "I grew up without my parents. I never had someone love me or take care of me like real parents. I just grew up knowing my priorities in life. I'm sorry Mia... about everything.. I know about Lissa's brother and I understand what it's like to be used. I'm rally sorry about your mother." I said with tears in my eyes. Mia just stared at me. Not in her evil way, but in a friendly way. Like we were old friends. I just turned my back on her and left.

"Hey, I'm sorry for being such a bitch." Mia called out.

"Don't worry about it. I was much worse." I laughed.

"Truce?" She smiled holding out her hand.

"Truce." I nodded. We shook hands and smiled. Then I realized there was something else I needed to do...

--------(o)--------

Although I got a total unexpected reaction from both Mia and myself, I knew i had done the right thing and now, I felt so much better that I had apologised. I just wish that Mia and I had sorted our problems earlier.. before the Strigoi attacks and before our verbal wars went too far than they needed to be. Mia was right. My mother had wanted to become a guardian and in her time, she has killed a lot of Strigoi. I should be looking up to her as an inspiration and I should be thankful I'm not a blood whore.

--------(o)--------

After all that I had experienced tonight, I knew what I was going to do.

I headed back the way I came from and ran up to the woman I thought I despised.

"Rose?" She asked in a confused tone. I didn't answer her. I just pulled her in for a hug and for the first time in my life... I was glad she was around.


End file.
